DC fiction
by Anna Kate Riddle
Summary: What happens if the villians and heroes have kids. Would their kids follow their parents footsteps or would they change... Join Anna Quinn as she answers this question


When the Joker disappeared with Harley, they had three kids (two girls one boy) There names are Anna Quinn, Nolen Quinn and Hazel Quinn. Nolen is two years older than Anna and she is four years older than Hazel. That would make Hazel the youngest member of the Quinn family. By the way, Anna is the criminal, mastermind, evil jokester one. Hazel is the crazy, insane, coo clock kind of girl. And Nolen just does whatever he wants, also is a criminal. Also Batman married Batwomen and had kids. Bane is Batman's son. (his oldest kid) Kade is Batman's son. Bella is Batman's daughter. Poison Ivy has a daughter named Phoenix Ivy and a son named Patrick Ivy. Then Catwoman has a son, named Colin Cat and another son named Connor Cat. Plus a daughter named Katrina Cat. So now the children are taking there parents place. But if Bane and Anna fall in love then there will be war between the families. (probably or they might unite the families.) But the parents are moral enemies, so the kids are NEVER allowed to meet. But fate will let them meet... Batman fights The Joker every day, but nobody knows where he is... right now... cause he has gone missing or so you think.. Except the people in his family: Harley, Him, Nolen, Anna and Hazel. Cause they are all with him. Harley is actually right next to him.

Anna: Hey dad, Can I go to Goltham? I am thirteen now. Please.

Joker: Why? If you build this crazy plan to lure Batman here...

Anna: Sure thing dad. Bye. Hate you

Joker: Aww, I hate you too.

Anna doesn't do what her father does. She actually wanted to meet Bane. And Bane wanted to meet her. So they went to a restaurant in Goltham. Nobody is supposed to know that Bane is the son of Batman and Anna is the daughter of The Joker! So they keep their secret identity.

Anna: Hi? Are you Bane? By the way, we are at a restaurant called H.A.V

Bane: Yes. Are you Anna? I picked this place because its where Heros and Villains eat.

Anna: Yes. How many years has we been writing to each other?

Bane: Two years or one year.. But I'm soo happy that I finally get to meet you in person.

Anna: Ya. Me too. Do you want to order something? I'm having the jokes of The Joker.

Bane: Yes. I'm getting Bats for Batman. Do you want to do this more often?

Waiter: What would you like?

Anna: *to Bane* Of course you would get that! Yes. But next time do a different place. *to waiter* I will like the Jokes of The Joker, and he will have Bats for Batman.

Bane: *to waiter* Thanks. *To Anna* Cause All this place has is Heros, and villains style of food. Next time it will be at the park.

Waiter: It'll be out soon. *leaves*

They eat and once they finish Anna starts up the conversation again. (to make the silence feel less awkward.)

Anna: Thanks for today. See you in two days at the Ravenshollow park. Bane Wayne.

Bane: Bye, Anna! Hope I get to see you again...

Anna left Bane to go see her friend Poison Ivy's daughter, Phoenix. They spent the afternoon starting crimes and getting into trouble. But the superheroes kids came to stop the crime they made. But nobody knows what they can do. They make an unstoppable team. Then out of no where, Bane Wayne and Roger Robin comes out and fights them.

Phoenix: Anna, you take Bane and I'll take Roger.

Anna: Okay.

Once Bane and Roger are defeated, Batman and The Joker show up, too. First Batman yells at Bane because he started hanging out with the wrong kind of people. Then the Joker yelled at Anna and Phoenix.

Joker: Where have you been!!!?

Phoenix: Yo, dude we've been committing crimes. For six hours. Or more...

Joker: Well Anna didn't tell me anything. I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN HOURS!

Batman and the Joker both ground there kids. Phoenix stays with Anna but goes to Anna's house. The two young ladies are walking to Anna's house and having a discussion.

Phoenix: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a good guy? I mean, villainy is cool and all, but isn't there more out there?

Anna: No! Why would I EVER BE GOOD? GOOD IS FOR LOSERS!!! WHY WOULD YOU EVER THINK THAT? Have you meet my parents? Or your parent?

Phoenix: Yes, I have. But, in the end, would you rather be tortured in an asylum or happy in a Gotham city penthouse?

Anna: Oh come on!

Phoenix: No, seriously. Imagine it. Think about it...

Anna: Really? No one would give me that. Bruce Wayne has a penthouse. I don't! I want to be Rotten to the Core. And I don't think I can be happy.

Phoenix: Yeah, but if you're fresh plant matter to some extent, then you can't be rotten to the core or you'll die. But metaphorical rot, yeah. Everyone can be its just if they choose to..

Anna: Where did you learn that? Ugh plant stuff. Has your mom got this junk stuck in your head?

Phoenix: My mom taught it to me, and yep.

Anna: Hey Phoenix. Do you want to cause more trouble and meet some new people?

Nolen: Hey. What are you doing this time? Why are you doing this without me?

Phoenix: Oh. We thought that you would be making funny jokes with your dad.

Nolen: No. His are funny but mine are funnier.

Anna: Funnier is funner than saying more fun. So its a word.

Phoenix: So you are the jokes of the joker household. Ha. Funny puns. With the "Joker" So anyway which first, robbery or vandalism?

Nolen and Anna: VANDALISM!! BY FAR!!

Phoenix: YEAH!! Spray Paint!!!

Nolen: But make sure nobody catches you. Anna, You are SUPER crazy.

Phoenix: Well that's what makes her special. Let's all do it!!! This is going to be fun. Have you even meet us? We NEVER get caught!

Anna: Yep. And after this, maybe we could go eat at H.A.V! You can get villain themed food. Like The Jokes of The Joker, Plants for Poison Ivy, Hilarious Harley, Brad for Bad. (Those are food choices by the way) Its food at H.A.V! H.A.V: A restaurant called Heros and Villains.

Phoenix: Yes! Lets do it!!! I want Plants for Poison Ivy!!! What do you want?

Anna: I had Jokes of The Joker last time, c. so I'll get Hilarious Harley.

Phoenix: How was the Jokes of the Joker?

Anna: Great. It tasted like peppers mixed with tomatoes.

Waiter: What can I get you, ladys?

Phoenix: I'll have the Plants for Poison Ivy, and she'll take the Hilarious Harley.

The waiter came back with their food. They ate, it was delicious. They might come here more often. Phoenix tries to break the silence so its not that awkward.

Phoenix: So how was Hilarious Harley?

Anna: Amazing, It was noodles with mustard and pickles. How was your meal?

Phoenix: Wonderful, It was a salad with chicken, crutons, tomatoes, and It also had mustard.

Anna: That sounds yummy. Where there tomatoes covered in ketchup?

Phoenix: Oddly enough, yes.

Anna: You are as just as sanie as I am.

Phoenix: Yep.

Anna: *chuckles* That's why we are the best of friends.

Phoenix: Indeed.

Anna: Hey. Um... So do you want to meet Colin?

Phoenix: That sounds Awesome! What is he like?

Anna: Yep. He lives near here. Its only a minute walk. He is sweet and nice and cares for everyone.

Phoenix: That is so nice. Colin... What a swell name. I only hope that he's just as swell. Aww he feels to me like he is SUPER caring and NOTHING like his mother, Catwoman.

They walk to Colin's house. They arrive and yell his name then he comes outside.

Colin: Did you really have to yell? Anna, who is she? Is she good or bad? Who is her mother?

Anna: I wanted to yell. I knew It would get your attention. This is my friend, Poison Ivy's daughter, Phoenix Ivy. She is obviously evil like me.

Phoenix: Hi, Colin. Do you want to go spray paint the Wayne's penthouse?

Colin: Sure, as long as we don't get caught.

Anna: This is a great idea. Lets go spray paint the Wayne's penthouse, and have to pay money to fix it if we get caught. Also probably get in trouble with our parents.

Colin: Maybe we shouldn't paint their house but we will paint the work building in Gotham.

After they went to spray paint 'long live evil' Phoenix and Colin had some bonding time. They might fall in love, who knows.

Phoenix: We should rob a bank, maybe?

Anna: Don't question it! We are doing it! Right Colin? Earth to Colin!

Colin: Oh... Ya... Sure, whatever!

Phoenix: Hey! Colin we should hang out more often!

Colin: I would like that! A lot...

Anna: Enough you two lovebirds! Can you cover for me in case my dad or mom shows up? I would like to meet someone.

Phoenix: Ya, sure.

Anna: Thanks.

Colin: No problem!

Anna leaves the two lovebirds and walks to the penthouse to meet another person. They hope Batman won't catch 'em.

Anna: Am I almost there? *Sees a door to a penthouse and a girl*

Bella: Yes. You are here, if you wanted to go to The Wayne family penthouse. Are you here to see my brother Bane?

Anna: No I came to meet someone named Bella. Thank you... Wait what is your name?

Bella: My name is Bella! You must be Anna! Bane has told me all about you... That you guys are in love!

Anna: NO WE ARE NOT!!! Plus our families would NEVER ALLOW THAT! Hey, have you meet Roger?

Bella: Do you mean Roger Robin, Bane's best friend? Ya you are right! Our families do hate each other!

Anna: Ya. I think he likes you... Aww they hate each other, so sweet!

Bella: No he doesn't! He is just my older brother's friend. He doesn't hang out with me. Plus my parents won't let me fight crime. That is probably the only time I get to see him.

Batman: Bella! Who is at the door?

Bella: Oh Its my friend Annabeth!

Batman: Are you sure her name is Annabeth? Or did you JUST LIE TO ME!!?

Anna: Yes, Mr. Batman. I am Annabeth.

Batman: Its Mr. Wayne to you! And who are you parents.

Anna: Rachel and Liam Smith.

Batman: Who is really at the door? Everybody knows that I'm Bruce Wayne but not everyone knows I'm Batman. SO WHO ARE YOU REALLY!!?

Anna: I am...

Bella: Like I said before, dad! She is my friend. Annabeth Smith!

Batman: Something tells me that you are not being honest with me. And that's a villian trait. Bella, I don't want you to hang out with her, If she isn't going to make good choices. Also Bella did you start this?

Anna: Fine. Mr. Wayne, My real name is Anna. Well we both sorta did this.

Batman: Told you she was trouble. She is the daughter of The Joker! Leave Now or chose to be honest. Bella, why did you lie?

Anna: I'm never been honest but I will when I'm here. She was worried that I would have to leave. I just meet her, and I wanted to talk to her more.

Batman: That's better. Now go talk upstairs so nobody will here what the conversation is about. Cause Bane and Roger are here too!

Anna: Yes, Mr. Wayne!

Bella: Yes, dad!

Anna and Bella go upstairs and talk about things. Like how Bella wants to fight crime or make it.

Anna: I like making it. But you can fight It if you want... I don't want to influence you!

Bella: I know you don't! This is my decision, and its a huge one. My dad wouldn't let me cause trouble but maybe one day he will let me fight it. Maybe if my brother, Bane turned evil then I would be able to fight crime.

Anna: I don't think he will... He is nice but you are amazing.

Bella: Thanks for the compliment. But sometimes he isn't nice to me.

Anna: That's because you are siblings! It happens to me and my brother.

Bella: You have a brother? Please tell me his name and if you have any other sibling as well tell me there names too!

Anna: Yes, his name is Nolen and I have a sister too! Her name is Hazel. Nolen is older than me, and Hazel is younger than me. I am in the middle.

Bella: Well you already know three people in my family, but have you meet Katherine Wayne?

Anna: No, I haven't. Can I meet her? Is she home?

Bella: Yes. She is in the huge kitchen. I'll take you there. Would you like a tour?

Anna: Yes, please. Where to next?

Bella: Probably the kitchen cause I am super hungry, so hungry I could eat a Bacow.

Anna: Ya, lets go get some food. I don't want you to eat the Bacow.

Bella: Mom!!! Could you make my friend and me some early dinner?

Katherine: Sure! Who is your friend? And don't lie to me!

Bella: Her name is Anna. She is transferring to my school.

Katherine: So Bruce already talked to you, Anna Quinn!

Bella: So what if she is their daughter? I don't judge people by their parents. YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW THAT IT ISN'T NICE TO JUDGE PEOPLE AND YOU CALL YOURSELF SUPERHEROES!

Katherine: Don't raise your voice YOUNG LADY! YOU SHOULDN'T TALK BACK TO YOUR PARENTS! I will make you spaghetti.


End file.
